1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical microscope system.
2. Description of Related Art
Some neurosurgical or surgical operations are conducted, instead of by observing an operative field through an eyepiece of a surgical microscope, by taking electronic images of the operative field with a camera supported at a certain height and by observing the electronic images on an electronic image display. The electronic-image-taking and displaying of an operative field may be two-dimensional or three-dimensional. In a case of three-dimensional fashion, an operator must wear exclusive glasses to see three-dimensional images. Seeing two- or three-dimensional images of an operative field on a display releases the operator from putting his or her eyes on the eyepiece of a surgical microscope, thereby expanding the operator's mobility. In addition, it allows not only the operator but also assistants to observe the two- or three-dimensional images on a display.
The camera used for this purpose is supported at a front end of a support arm of a stand so that the camera is freely set at a midair position. A related art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,633,676 supports a camera with a plurality of long auxiliary arms so that the camera may be oriented in an optional photographing direction at an optional midair position.